


Thinking About the Future

by chaosDesigner



Series: chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner
Summary: Miku and Hibiki go on a date to a mountain shrine together, and the former decides to talk about something that's been bugging her for a while.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Series: chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109444
Kudos: 9





	Thinking About the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Have some HibiMiku fluff to celebrate!
> 
> This story was written for the r/Symphogear Discord server's prompt stories, using the following prompt:
> 
> Date: A Ferris Wheel? Tokyo Tower? The Sea Side? A Shrine? Or perhaps something more exotic? Write about some of the Symphogear characters going on a date, romantic or otherwise.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I never thought the days after our fight against Shem-Ha would be the happiest of my life. Realising I loved Miku and getting to date her since then are probably a big part of it. We couldn’t get enough of each other, and even as ridiculous as that sounds considering how we were before, I’d say it applies even more after Valentine’s Day two months ago. We began going out on dates quite often, and after she officially became a part of S.O.N.G. as the wielder of Shénshòujìng, we even started training together. Even if I had my doubts about her joining originally, I love helping to train her, and I can’t wait to take her on her first mission once whatever modifications Elfnein-chan is doing to her Gear are done. Something about transforming it from a Faust Robe to a Symphogear again… I didn’t really get what she intended to do, or what the differences between the two are, but I’ll trust Elfnein-chan. She’s our scientist, after all!

That’s besides the point, though. Today, taking advantage of it being a relatively sunny Saturday, we decided to go on a hiking date. Grinning from ear to ear, I climb up a tall rock, then turn and grab Miku’s hand, helping her up as she smiles at me.

“You’re not getting tired, are you?” I ask her playfully.

She sighs, mock-annoyed, then lightly punches my arm. “Don’t boast about being in better shape than me.”

I chuckle in response, give her a quick peck on the cheek. She lightly blushes in response, which makes her look absolutely adorable. “Let’s keep going. I read that the shrine at the top has an amazing view of the town!”

“You’ve already told me that… Several times,” she answers.

I let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck. “Sorry, I’m just really excited…”

She giggles in response. The sound reminds me of a tiny bell with an adorable jingle.  _ Ugh, why is she so cute!?  _ I wonder, probably smiling like the dork I am.

“I can tell,” she replies, then slowly leans in, places her hand on my cheek, and kisses the other cheek. I can feel my entire face heating up, and she giggles again at my expense. “It’s cute,” she adds with an enchanting smile, then continues walking onward.

I follow her after I manage to shake off the daze her flirting put me in. I’ve already thought this plenty of times in recent days, in similar situations, but I can’t help but be a little giddy about getting to do this sort of thing with her.

We spend the rest of the climb in a similar mood. It takes us about one more hour to get to the top. Miku doubles over and pants in exertion once we reach the red torii gate. Even I am panting a little. I look at her.  _ She really did lose her shape quite a bit after quitting track…  _ I think, though I smile when recognise that she’s gotten better with all her training. She has more endurance than Chris-chan, at least!

I offer her my hand, and she takes it with a smile of her own, rights herself up. We turn to the torii, bow respectfully to it, and walk under it into the shrine grounds, me on the right side and her on the left.

Despite looking pretty much like what you’d expect a shrine to look like, the extra care the staff takes to keep it in good shape, as well as the surrounding vegetation, make the place look really beautiful. The trees surrounding the small, wooden buildings where the deities are enshrined, adorned by fountains and the clean stone path are really quite pretty… There are a few tourists around, as well as a shrine maiden sweeping the floor, but there are fewer people than you’d expect, probably due to the place being atop a mountain.

We take in the sights, smiling. A few steps in, I notice that one of the buildings seems to be a small souvenir shop. Furthermore, it’s apparently selling some traditional sweets. I grin, take Miku’s hand, and guide her to the shop.

“H-Hibiki, what are you doing!?”

“Look, Miku, they’re selling strawberry mochi!”

She sighs when we reach the shop. “Hibiki, you’re supposed to visit the souvenir shop  _ after  _ your shrine visit is finished,” she chastises with an amused smile on her face.

I turn to her with a pout on my face. “B-but… wouldn’t it be nice to have a snack during our date?”

She actually giggles in response to that. “I guess you have a point…”

I grin from ear to ear. “My treat!”

There isn’t really much of a line, so it isn’t long until each of us has her own piece of strawberry mochi. We keep exploring the various spots within the shrine until we find a nice, secluded spot with a view towards the town at the foot of the mountain, and a stone bench in the shade of a small roof held up by four columns. We stop there, grin at the sight, then smile at each other, sit down on the bench, and open up our pieces of mochi.

I admire the sight while enjoying my snack. I have to admit to not noticing how quiet Miku’s become until she speaks once more a bit later.

“Hibiki… There’s something I want to talk to you about…” she says, sounding somewhat hesitant.

I raise my eyebrows and turn to her. “Yeah? What is it?”

She blinks a couple times, her eyes darting from side to side as she fidgets with her hands. I frown, figuring out she’s nervous, and quickly take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, what’s up?” I ask her.

She sighs, chuckling at herself a little. “Well, you know I’ve been taking steps towards… speaking my mind more, and… not being as guarded… Becoming stronger so my feelings can’t be wielded against us again…” She pauses, and I nod. “Confessing to you was the first step, joining S.O.N.G. was the second…” Another pause. She takes a deep breath. “The third is… talking about something that I’ve been thinking about lately…”

“Well… You know how I feel about you wanting to be more open,” I tell her with a reassuring smile. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, we’ve already started our last year of high school,” she prefaces. “In no time at all, we’ll be graduating, and we’ll join society as responsible adults… You already know what my plans for the future are,” she says, and I confirm by nodding again. She has spoken about her dream of becoming a professional pianist before, and how it will require her to go to university. “I’ll start preparing for the entrance exam next week, actually.”

“Well, that’s great!” I tell her, smiling widely, happy for her.

“Hibiki… What are you going to do?”

The question catches me off-guard. I frown, blink a couple times. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean… You obviously appreciate your daily life a lot., so I don’t think you’ll settle for simply working for S.O.N.G. after you graduate… Have you thought about what you’ll do? Will you go to university?”

I widen my eyes, retreat my hand back to my lap, unaware of what to respond. To be completely honest, I haven’t thought about it at all. “W-well, I’ll just take the exam with you!”

“And when will you start preparing for it? We both know you’re not… great at academics…” She averts her eyes sheepishly as she says this.

I grimace. “Ouch…”

She chuckles a little. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.”

I sigh. “Well, I can’t deny that…”

She nods. “So you’ll need time to prepare. Even then, though, what will you study? What do you want to do afterwards?”

Another question I can’t really answer. “I… I’ll figure it out!”

She sighs once more. “Are you sure about that? Have you really never given any thought to what you’ll do after graduating?”

I avert my eyes, frowning as I rub the back of my neck. “Well… No…”

She stays silent for a moment, and now it’s her turn to take my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, causing me to turn back to her with wide eyes. “Well, maybe I could help you with that?” she offers with a smile. “What do you think would make you happy?”

“W-we’re discussing this right now!?”

She laughs in response. “It will take me awhile to work up the courage to address this again, so I’m taking this opportunity to talk about it, now that we’re alone,” she argues, making me deflate in defeat. I really can’t win an argument against her.

“Well… Being with you makes me happy…” I answer, averting my eyes and scratching my cheek.

She giggles in response. “I’m flattered, but that’s not exactly an occupation,” she remarks. “What else?”

“…Helping people?”

She nods. “Of course. Well, there’s many different ways of helping people. We should find one that’s relevant to you, though, and that you’d be good at,” she reasons. “You’re pretty good at physical activity in general, especially… martial arts,” she summarises, grimacing slightly as she admits to the latter.

I smirk in response. “Have I kicked your butt one too many times while sparring, Miku?”

She frowns at me, puffs up her cheeks. “Dummy, you know I don’t have as much training as you! You don’t get to boast!” she says, lightly punching my arm. I laugh in amusement, and she starts laughing along with me.

After we calm down, I look towards the sky with a smile. “Now that you mention it… I was actually really happy to get to learn martial arts from Master…” I lower my gaze towards my hands, closing them into fists. “I think it really helped me gain some of my confidence back, and it allowed me to be able to help even more people with my Gungnir…”

When Miku responds, I turn towards her again and see her smiling widely. “Don’t you think Genjuro-san helped you quite a bit when he took you in as his pupil, then?”

I smile widely in response. “Yeah! Master really did help me a lot.”

Miku continues to smile, looking pleased with herself. “Do you think you’d enjoy giving others the same kind of help?” she finally asks.

I widen my eyes again. “You think I should teach martial arts?”

She turns towards the sky, places her hands on the bench on either side of her legs, and shrugs. “It’s just a thought. Personally, I think you’d be good at it,” she adds, eyeing me with a smile. “But it’s your choice in the end.”

I hum in thought, place my hand on top of my mouth as I think about the possibility.  _ It does sound like something I’d be good at, but…  _ “Miku, doesn’t that mean that I wouldn’t go to university with you?”

She turns towards me with a raised eyebrow. “Do we have to go to university together? I mean… We can continue to live together, and I have no plans of breaking up with you. I… I love you too much for that,” she says, averting her eyes as her cheeks redden slightly. Mine heat up as well. “We’d still be together a lot,” she reasons, directing her eyes back at me.

I groan in thought at this, frowning as I rub the back of my head.  _ She does have a point, but… I dunno… _ “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

She closes her eyes and nods once more. “That’s fine. I don’t need an answer right now, since I’ve already said my piece,” she states. “For now, let’s get back to our date! We still haven’t finished these,” she says, raising her strawberry mochi for me to see.

I laugh in response. “Right! We came here here to have fun!” I say, picking my own piece back up.

We finish our snack, continue to admire the sight for a while, and, hand-in-hand we continue to explore the shrine, take a few pictures where it’s allowed, and make our wishes to the enshrined deities. After a while, we decide to head back.

On the way back, I can’t help but continue to turn the idea around in my head. Founding my own dojo and having students definitely sounds like a very good idea, but ever since that concert four years ago, I haven’t been apart from Miku for too long even once… I know she only suggested it because she wants me to be happy, though. And… To be perfectly honest, maybe having students would make me happy? I’m not sure…

This really will be a difficult decision, which is why I’m glad my wish back at the shrine was to be able to make the right choice…

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't take place on Valentine's Day because I already posted the one that does. xD
> 
> But anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Friendly reminder that Valentine's Day can also be about friendship! :D So hope everyone had a great day today!


End file.
